


Gone Fishing

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These words of the day have me writing very short fics.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gone Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> These words of the day have me writing very short fics.

The great body of water was surrounding the area. However it was not a vast space like the ocean. Oh no, he will be quick to correct any ignorant thoughts from others when it dealt with the water. He should know as water was a part of his life. The water's flow in here was less stronger than the ocean's wave. Yet the flow was more concentrated to a lower degree compared to the ocean's. Of course that was to be expected. But his goal was not to be in this part of the river. Orange eyes looked at the map in hand as his hands were holding the wheel. 

'Almost there to the distributary.' Teppei thought as he looked up to the see the river waters his boat was riding on. 

"Once we reach that place it is going to be a fishing mirabilia. We're almost there Fisherman." Teppei bloviated out loud to his boat. That had the Fisherman letters notch on the back. Teppei turned the boat to the opening of his destination. He started slowing the boat's motor down. He did not want the motion of the boat to scare his prizes away. Teppei then pulled out his fishing rod preparing the line. His hand picked up the hook.

"With this new line those fish are not going to escape so easily." Teppei said to himself eagerly. Teppei spent the rest of the time waiting for the fishes. By the time he had gone home he had a hoard of the critters on his bag.

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the day: Mirabilia, Notch, Bloviate, Distributary


End file.
